One Night In Heaven
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Born out of a holiday rewatch of LOM 2.4. What if there was no Mrs Luckhurst, but someone who could show Gene a much better time? Smutty Galex with more than a hint of romance, rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

For the purposes of this fic, Alex is a bored and unhappy suburban housewife in 1973. And Gene is just … well, Gene. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but those two had other ideas ...

.

xxxxxxxx

**One Night In Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

"I think Mr Brown should be allowed to stay."

Their eyes met across the room and she could almost hear the air crackle with electricity.

"Thank you, Mrs …?"

"Drake."

"Mmmm …"

His gaze travelled lazily, arrogantly down her semi-clad body and a shiver of suppressed excitement ran through her. God, his eyes were amazing, a dazzling shade of blue framed by insanely long lashes, and the fire burning in their depths turned her stomach to liquid. As she sashayed her way towards the kitchen along with the others she glanced back over her shoulder, knowing he would be staring after her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. With his mane of dark blond hair and that hungry expression he reminded her of a big cat stalking its prey, and her heart beat faster under his intense scrutiny. He was ruggedly handsome, tall with broad shoulders and long legs, but it was more than that: he positively oozed masculinity from every pore, dominating the room with the sheer force of his presence, and there was a raw sensuality about him that left her weak with desire. She thanked her lucky stars that she'd chosen to wear her new black silk underwear after all.

As he dropped his car keys casually into the bowl she knew it had to be him that night, her breath catching in her throat as two women went before her and were unsuccessful, the disappointment showing in their faces.

Reaching down, her fingers closed over a set of keys and she raised them triumphantly, noting the little smile playing around his lips as he stood and followed her slowly up the stairs. She was intensely aware of his presence as she walked into the bedroom and stood by the king-size bed, watching, waiting, as he closed the door and turned the key in the lock.

"Don't want ter be disturbed, do we?"

Holding her gaze boldly, he shrugged off his jacket and removed his tie, dropping them onto a nearby chair, and her stomach flipped as he approached, standing close but not touching. His eyes were mesmerising this close up, and a shiver of nervous anticipation ran through her.

"So, Mrs Drake. What do we do now?"

Brazenly, she took the initiative, running her hands up his body before popping the buttons on his shirt one by one, feeling a sudden sense of liberation. After all, it was her husband's fault she was here, so why shouldn't she enjoy herself?

"Alex, please. It's my first time, but I should imagine anything we want, Mr Brown."

Tugging his shirt out of his trousers, she pushed it back off his shoulders and leaned in to nibble his neck. He smelled wonderful and he tasted even better, his skin hot under her lips as she kissed slowly down his smooth chest, hearing his rumble of approval.

"Call me Gene."

She frowned up at him puzzled as he pulled her closer.

"I thought your name was Gordon?"

"Long story, luv. And there's several things I'd like ter do ter you, all of them filthy."

His erection was digging into her hip as she wrapped her arms round his neck, flashing him a naughty smile.

"Oh good …"

xxxxxxxxx

She'd expected a heated encounter from the start but he surprised her, nibbling gently at her lower lip before covering her mouth lightly with his. His tongue sought entry, entwining with hers lazily, sensually and she sighed softly as he teased her, tempted her, kissing her thoroughly and turning her knees to jelly. The kiss became more demanding and she offered no resistance as his tongue plundered her mouth, her head spinning under the amorous onslaught until finally he released her, smiling down into her flushed face. _Wow, what a kisser._

"Only one of us is topless, luv, and it's the wrong one in my opinion."

Seating himself on the bed, he pulled her down until she was astride his lap, his hand moving round to expertly unclip her bra and tug it down her arms. He sat back for a couple of seconds to admire the view, his eyes glowing, and her pulse quickened under his lustful gaze.

"Yer've got beautiful tits, Alex."

She was surprised to find she felt no sense of embarrassment just an overwhelming desire to feel his mouth, his hands, roaming all over her body, shivering as his lips found the hollow at the base of her throat before burning a slow path down towards her cleavage. One hand moved up to fondle a breast, the tip peaking against his palm as he kissed his way slowly to the other nipple, tonguing it taut before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. She gasped, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Gene! Mmmm … more …"

He smiled against her skin, grazing his teeth over the sensitive bud and hearing her uninhibited moan of pleasure. Somehow he'd known she'd be so responsive to his touch: there was something in her eyes, a need, a hunger, that had called out to him. She was a gorgeous classy bird, this one, and he wanted to give her a night of pleasure she'd never forget, show her that her bit of northern rough knew just how to treat a woman.

From somewhere else in the house a woman called out and she jumped. He released her reluctantly, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath, her eyes searching his.

"Should we do something?"

"Nah. Sounds like Tony's wife, let him run to her rescue. I'm busy."

She took his face in her hands, feeling wild and wanton as she leaned in to kiss him again, her tongue darting and teasing between his lips. It was almost as though she'd shed her inhibitions with her clothes, she thought, as she shifted off his lap and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Stand up, Gene."

He did as she asked, his eyes glittering as she tackled his belt with shaking fingers and dropped it to the floor before unzipping his trousers. They pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them, slipping off his shoes and socks before he let her tug his boxers down his legs. Her eyes widened as his healthy erection sprang free.

"My, you are a big boy."

She gazed up at him flirtatiously from under lowered lashes and he grinned lasciviously.

"Never had any complaints yet, luv."

She ran a hand slowly up and down his eager length, fondling his balls, teasing the sensitive head with her tongue before her hot, wet mouth closed over him. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she licked and sucked, taking him in deeper as his hands tangled in her hair and pulled her even closer. The erotic sight of her, her mouth wrapped around him, her tits bouncing gently as her head bobbed up and down, was almost too much.

"Jesus, luv. Keep that up and this'll all be over very quickly."

His voice was an impassioned groan and she released him, her lips swollen, her eyes glazed as he pushed her back down onto the bed and knelt between her knees.

"Your turn, Mrs Drake."

Slowly he kissed his way up her creamy thigh and she writhed in eager anticipation as his mouth moved ever nearer to her heated centre.

"Gene … please …"

He smirked to himself and took pity on her, placing one slim leg over his shoulder as he opened her wider to his view, lowering his head and flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub. She gasped, her hips bucking up towards him, and he held her steady with one hand while he pushed two fingers into her moist heat and took her into his mouth, sucking gently. _Jesus, she tastes as good as she looks._

"Oh God! Don't stop …"

He took his time, teasing her until he knew she was teetering on the edge and then he released her and got to his feet.

"Knickers off, luv. Don't think I can wait much longer."

"Don't think I can either."

She was panting slightly, her eyes heavy lidded as she shuffled back up the bed, and he settled between her thighs, pressing a hot kiss to her lips before smirking wickedly down at her. Gently he took her hands and moved them above her head, wrapping her fingers round the bars of the wrought iron bedstead.

"Think yer goin' ter need somethin' ter hold on to, luv …"

Alex felt like all her nerve endings were on fire and she was consumed with an overwhelming need for this man, this unbelievably sexy man who was doing things to her she'd only ever dreamed about. He pushed into her a little way and then withdrew again, and she whimpered, impatient for more.

"Gene … please …"

"I've got yer at me mercy now, Mrs Drake. Does it turn yer on?"

She bit her lip and nodded, squirming lasciviously underneath him as she gazed up into his steely-blue eyes.

"Need ter hear yer say it, Alex. Tell me how much yer want me."

"Gene… oh please … I need you inside me … now …"

Her voice was low and husky, and she was amazed both at her own lewd behaviour and how much it turned her on to speak her innermost desires out loud.

"Jesus, your posh voice gives me the right 'orn, luv.

He pushed a little further in and withdrew again and she moaned, pushing her hips up towards him in desperation.

"D'ya want me to shag yer senseless, Alex?"

She swallowed, her fingers gripping the bars almost painfully.

"God, yes …"

"Say it. Tell me exactly what yer want …"

She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. Time to end this game.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk straight. Or think. Or breathe …"

He growled deep in his chest before burying himself inside her up to the hilt, and she gasped with pleasure as he filled her completely. _God, he feels incredible._

"You only had ter ask …"

He began to pound into her hard and fast, hoping he could make it last, watching her face as she matched him thrust for thrust, moaning and wrapping her legs around him. She let go of the bars and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails in as her head flew back.

"Don't stop … so close … ohhhh …. Gene!"

She went rigid beneath him as a powerful climax overwhelmed her, crying out his name as her body shuddered through waves of bliss, and he surged into her again, finally allowing himself to pursue his own release, his hips a blur as he finally flooded into her over and over, groaning and swearing.

"Alex … Jesus … fuck … so fuckin' good …"

He fell forwards and buried his face in her neck, dizzy, triumphant, spent. Breathing heavily, he felt her fingers stroking gently through his hair before he pulled out and collapsed onto his back, wrapping an arm round her as she snuggled in close to his side. Neither of them spoke for a long while, content just to bask in the afterglow as their heart rates returned to normal. Gene was first to break the silence.

"Fuckin' Hell …"

She giggled and lifted her head, placing her chin on his chest as she gazed down into his face.

"Fucking Heaven, more like."

He snorted, inordinately pleased that he'd lived up to her expectations and his own, taking her hand on impulse and planting a tender kiss on the palm. _Whoa. __Gene Hunt does not do romance. _He blinked in confusion, surprised at his uncharacteristic behaviour, and then shrugged to himself, deciding she deserved it. After all, he hadn't come that hard in years.

Alex traced a finger over his pouting lips and cocked her head to one side, lifting a perfectly shaped brow.

"Penny for them?"

He shook himself mentally, pillowing his head on his hands.

"I was just thinking what an idiot yer husband must be. If you were my wife there's no way I'd let another man anywhere near yer."

She looked wistful for a second and then gave him a flirtatious little smile.

"If you were my husband I wouldn't want any other man. You've got lovely eyes and such a wickedly clever mouth …"

Leaning in, she kissed him long and slow and he wrapped his arms round her, feeling a twitch in his groin. It appeared the night was far from over. No rush, though. His ego could always take a bit more stroking and he had to admit she intrigued him.

"Does yer husband never … take care of yer needs, then?

She sat up and huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Are you joking? He has his fun and then leaves me to sort myself out."

A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she realised what she'd said, but he just smirked and ran a teasing finger down her arm.

"Now that I would like ter see. But I get ter bring you off, luv. It's me job."

She smiled, smoothing a stray lock of hair back off his forehead.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

He smirked.

"Not always. Depends what mood I'm in. Quite fancy takin' yer from behind next time."

She ran her tongue over her lips teasingly as a strong pulse starting up between her thighs again.

"How's your recovery time? Mmmm, pretty good, it seems."

She fondled his growing erection and he groaned, removing her hand reluctantly.

"All in good time. First I want ter hear yer talk dirty in that plummy voice of yours. Tell me exactly what yer'd like me ter do to yer. And where …"

.

xxxxxxxx

The holiday plan was to get back to poor Captain Smollett again, but it appears the muse had other ideas and it's very difficult to argue with her, the hussy. There is another chapter on the way if anybody's interested. I'm sure you'll let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ta muchly for all the kind reviews. Shamelessly and without further ado, more of the same!

.

xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

God, he was so incredibly sexy, lying there naked and horny with that wicked little glint in his eye. She was still surprised that she felt so at ease with a man she hardly knew, but this was fast turning into the best night of her life and she was determined to enjoy every minute of it. The thought of letting her imagination run wild and sharing the depths of her depraved mind with him was a complete turn on. She relaxed, her gaze drawn to his sensual pout, and a fantasy took shape in her head.

"Do you drive a nice a car, Gene?"

"Ford Cortina. Why?"

"I'd love to spend some time necking on the back seat with you. You're such a great kisser, you know."

Leaning down, she captured his lips with hers softly, lingeringly, until he tugged her closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue meeting hers in teasing provocation. She sighed against his mouth and pulled away reluctantly.

"Honestly, I could do that for hours …"

He frowned, but she saw the twinkle in his eye.

"Hmmm. Would I get ter grope yer gorgeous tits at the same time?"

She pretended to consider the matter.

"I think that could probably be arranged, as long as the snogging continues."

He nodded sagely.

"I might 'ave ter insist on a bit of downstairs outside action too while yer busy wearin' me tongue out."

She looked thoughtful, a little smile tugging at her lips.

"If you like. Or alternatively you could just take me to some seedy little hotel and shag me witless."

She felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"Now that's more like it."

Cocking her head to one side, she looked at him inquisitively.

"What do you do for a living, Gene? And does it involve an office?"

He debated what to tell her, deciding to go with the truth.

"Actually, I'm a copper. A DCI to be precise."

Her eyes widened.

"Christ! Really?"

He nodded.

"Cross me heart and hope ter die."

She bit her lower lip, looking at him seductively.

"You won't believe this but I've always had a bit of a thing for police officers. Bet you've got a nice big desk in your office."

"Oh, it's very roomy. And sturdy …"

He was achingly hard for her now but he was enjoying the banter and although he could guess exactly where this was going, he wanted to hear her say it.

"If I came by, would you … um … take down my particulars?"

She trailed a fingernail slowly down his chest and he groaned, wondering how much longer he could hold out.

"I can guarantee it. There would be certain conditions attached, mind."

"Such as?"

"Firstly, yer'd need ter address me as Sir at all times. Secondly, yer'd need ter follow orders without question. And thirdly, yer'd be wearin' black silk stockings and no knickers. Agreed?"

Her breathing was shallower now and her pupils had dilated. Jesus, he really couldn't wait to shag her silly all over again.

"Yes, Sir. Just one question, though. What about a bra?"

He smirked.

"Optional. It won't be staying on very long."

She tried to look demure and failed miserably.

"And exactly what do you intend to do with me, Sir?"

His eyes gleamed as he rolled her onto her back and pinned her down.

"I intend ter bend yer over me desk and roger yer senseless."

"Oh good. Care to give me a demonstration?"

Her voice was husky with desire and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yer really are a dirty mare, aren't yer? If I was yer husband I'd keep yer naked and tied ter the bed at all times."

She ran a teasing finger along his jaw and he saw the hunger in her eyes.

"If you were my husband, I'd let you …"

xxxxxxxx

He kissed her then, his tongue insistent, demanding, ravishing her mouth as though he couldn't get enough of her, and she sighed, one hand fisting tightly in his hair while the nails of the other raked slowly down his bare back. His lips moved to nip at her earlobe before leaving a fiery trail down her throat and along her collarbone, and she felt herself melting under his touch. His mouth fastened upon a taut nipple, sucking hard as she arched her body towards him, greedy for more, urging him on with a throaty moan. Releasing her, he gazed up into her flushed face, his eyes glazed with lust.

"On yer knees, yer dirty girl."

He rolled away and she did as he asked, feeling wanton and wild, desire coursing through her as she gripped the bed head with trembling fingers, her heart pounding in her throat. His arms circled her from behind as he pulled her back against his chest and nipped her shoulder, his rock hard erection pressing against her behind.

"Maybe I should have yer over the bonnet of the Cortina once yer've finished snoggin' the face off me . What d'ya think?"

She groaned her approval as he began to toy with a nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm …. yes …"

The other hand slid down between her thighs and found her more than ready for him, one finger teasing between her moist folds as she gasped, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Gene! Ohhh, please… more …"

He increased his pace and whispered in her ear, his voice like a slow caress.

"Or how about a dark alley late at night? Yer leg slung round me waist while I pin yer up against the wall and fuck yer brains out."

He knew she was close now and he couldn't wait any longer, bending her forwards and grasping her by the hips as he slid slowly into her silken depths, hearing her gasp of pleasure as her body moulded to his. He began to stroke into her steadily, building up a rhythm, knowing he could last a bit longer this time and enjoying the erotic sight of his hard length sliding in and out of her as she moaned her appreciation.

"Harder … just there … yes … don't stop … oh God … Gene!"

She cried out as a mind-blowing orgasm engulfed her, internal muscles gripping him as her whole body shuddered uncontrollably, her hands clutching at the bars for support. He powered into her enthusiastically, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead, his hips jerking and grinding against her backside as he finally spilled into her and the world crashed around him in an explosion of white light.

Flopping back onto the bed, he dragged her down into his arms, his pulse pounding in his ears as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his heaving lungs. He lay with his eyes closed, waiting while his body cooled and his breathing slowed. _Literally shagged out. What a night._

"Christ, woman. I thought I was 'avin' a heart attack there fer a minute."

She smirked, raising herself up onto one elbow so she could look down into his face.

"Would you like me to give you mouth to mouth, Gene?"

He opened one eye.

"Only if yer really want ter finish me off."

She giggled, stretching luxuriously like a cat before snuggling back down into his neck and breathing him in, feeling languid with contentment and yet knowing she'd be greedy for more in no time. She hadn't thought that she had much of a sex drive previously but now she couldn't get enough of him: clearly she'd been mixing with the wrong men up until now. She felt oddly comfortable lying naked in his arms even though he was still a virtual stranger. Suddenly it struck her that she might not see him again, and her heart lurched in her chest. _It's just lust, Alex, the mutual scratching of an itch. Don't try to make it more than it is because he's so good in the sack._

She lifted herself off him and shifted into a seated position, plumping the pillows and tugging at his arm until he shuffled back between her thighs, his head flopping against her chest. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankle, his fingers idly stroking her knee.

"Why did yer come ter this party tonight, Alex? Yer don't seem the type somehow."

She sighed, nuzzling into his hair.

"It was Pete's idea. He got it into his head that we needed to spice up our marriage, but I think he just wanted an excuse to sleep with another woman and get away with it, to be honest."

He snorted dismissively.

"Told yer he needed his head examinin'. Why go out fer a pork pie when yer've got rump steak at home? Talkin' of which, yer've got a lovely rump."

She giggled and he thought how much he liked to hear her laugh.

"Gene, you say the nicest things."

He smirked to himself, enjoying the sensation of her naked breasts rubbing against him.

"Spose I should be grateful to him though. And thankin' me lucky stars that you were the one that picked me car keys."

She was silent for a moment, and then she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Ahem, about that. Let's just say there wasn't that much luck involved …"

He sat forwards and swivelled round to look at her, one eyebrow raised in question. She bit her fingernail, a guilty smile playing round her lips, her eyes shining.

"Well did you see the other husbands? I was all ready to make a run for it and then you walked in and 'pow'. I wanted you, so I made sure I got you, that's all."

He couldn't help the genuine smile that spread over his face, knowing she'd fancied him as much as he'd fancied her.

"I'm flattered. But how … ?"

"I took a good look at your keys when you held them up, and then all it needed was a quick glance into the bowl while I pretended to pull up my sleeve. Although I was terrified that the two women who went before me would get to them first."

He chuckled, relaxing back against her. It felt very sexy lying there between her thighs. _And right somehow_. He pushed the thought away.

"God, I luv a devious woman. And I wanted yer the minute I saw yer standin' there with those legs up ter yer armpits and a cleavage a bloke could 'appily get lost in. Come ter think of it, yer not that bad lookin' either …"

"Oy!"

She went to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and held on to it, threading his fingers through hers. _Christ, I'm in danger of goin' soft here. She is a gorgeous bird, though. And a bloody good shag._

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was just wonderin'. D'ya fancy gettin' together again some time?"

She was quiet for a couple of seconds and he held his breath, not able to see the beaming smile that had spread across her face.

"Thought we'd already made that decision. The back seat of the Cortina? The desk in your office?"

He grinned to himself, all the blood rushing south again.

"Yer were serious, then?"

"Of course. Weren't you?"

"I am now."

She took a deep breath, knowing she had to ask.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"What about your wife?"

He sighed, deciding he owed her an honest answer.

"We 'ardly know each other any more, luv. She likes being married to a DCI, but that's about it nowadays. I'm lucky if I get a shag once a month and that's under sufferance …"

Alex kissed the top of his head.

"Well, she needs her head examining too. Maybe we should consider a permanent partner swap? I'm sure she and Pete would be very happy together."

He chuckled, imagining waking up to Alex's luscious body every morning and feeling himself growing hard again.

"Fancy runnin' away with me, Mrs Drake?"

Her heart contracted, but she kept her voice light and flirtatious.

"I'd definitely consider it but let's have a down and dirty affair first, shall we? I want to make sure you're always this good in bed before I commit to anything …"

"Down and dirty… yep, sounds acceptable ter me. And talkin' of which, how much longer have we got tonight? Seems I haven't finished with yer quite yet."

He sat forwards and she shifted out from behind him, moving round to straddle his thighs and wriggling wantonly against his erection.

"I have no idea and I don't really care, to be honest. Let 'em wait …"

She bent down to kiss him again, and when she sat back he had a wicked glint in his eye.

"Let me remind yer just how good I am, then. And Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't hold back, luv. I think yer husband deserves ter know too, don't you?"

She grinned at him, blushing prettily.

"I suspect the whole house probably heard me the first two times, but no harm in making him suffer further. Especially as I'm not usually very vocal."

He smirked, feeling some serious pride in his performance.

"Strikes me he's been doin' it all wrong then."

He leaned in and drew a taut nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it as she gasped, pulling his head in closer.

"Mmmm. Seems … you have … a point …"

.

xxxxxxxx

*Groan* Sorry, couldn't resist! Hope you enjoyed. That was supposed to be the end, but now I'm not so sure: I think there could be more to come. So to speak! And I have a few ideas, although it may be a while seeing as nothing else has been written as yet.  
Let me know if you'd like to know what happened on the back seat of the Cortina. Or in Gene's office. Other than endlessly fascinating discussions on police procedure or the merits of front wheel drive, clearly … ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out I couldn't leave these two alone after all – the chemistry between them was just too intriguing to resist …

.

xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Alex gazed surreptitiously across at Gene's handsome profile, illuminated by the glow of the streetlights. God, he was even better looking than she'd remembered and those gloved hands on the steering wheel were doing strange things to her insides. Or was that just the speed, she wondered, as the tyres screeched round yet another corner.

"Um … what's the hurry, Gene?"

She caught a flash of white teeth as he grinned, narrowly avoid a pedestrian.

"You are, luv."

"What?"

He glanced down at her, his eyes gleaming silver.

"Six days. That's nearly a week, Mrs Drake. Been walkin' round with a permanent hard on. It's not healthy fer a bloke, yer know."

She giggled, a shiver of anticipation running through her.

"You missed me, then?"

"Yer could say that."

Reaching over, she squeezed his thigh and the car swerved.

"Bloody hell, woman, yer tryin' ter get us killed?"

She held onto the seat.

"I think you're doing a good enough job of that without my help, Gene. And I missed you too, I just couldn't get away any earlier. Where are you taking me, anyway?"

He turned into a side street and pulled up in front of a pair of tall wrought iron gates which appeared to be heavily padlocked. She watched, intrigued, as he left the car and unwrapped the heavy chain without the apparent use of a key. After he'd driven through he returned to put everything back as it was and flopped into the driving seat again. She raised a questioning eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"I know the caretaker. And don' worry, there's never anyone around at night."

As she stared out of the window tall edifices loomed out of the dark like ancient monoliths, outlined against the starry sky. Gene took a sharp left and then pulled up and cut the engine, and she realised they were parked at the edge of a canal. Moonlight glinted off the water and the surrounding buildings, bathing the car in a soft glow. It was almost romantic in a decaying industrialised kind of way.

"What is this place, Gene?"

"Abandoned mill, luv."

It struck her that the chances were she wasn't the first woman he'd taken there and for a second her faith in him faltered. Was she just another cheap conquest? She cast her mind back to the night of the party. Gene had never treated her with anything less than respect and more than that, he'd been a generous, considerate lover and he'd made her feel beautiful, special. He'd brought her here in an attempt to fulfil her fantasy, after all. Suddenly her confidence came flooding back and she felt sexy and powerful.

"So, DCI Hunt. Now you have me here, what do you intend to do with me?"

It was a seductive purr and she knew it had had the desired effect when he leaned in close, his voice gravelly in her ear.

"I believe some snoggin' in the back seat was called for?"

"Mmmm. So what are we waiting for, then?"

As he went to get out of the car, she touched his arm.

"And Gene?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Leave the gloves on."

"Kinky mare …"

xxxxxxxx

He'd removed his jacket and she really wanted to lean in and nuzzle the tantalising 'V' of chest revealed by his white open-necked shirt. After they'd snogged for a while first, though. His face was turned towards her in the half light and she ran a finger along his firm jaw, losing herself in those mesmerising eyes.

"Gene?"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you waiting for me to beg?"

She felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"No, luv. I'm savin' that delight fer later …"

His lips captured hers and their tongues began to reacquaint themselves, entwining slowly, sensually. He seemed to know exactly how to turn her on, teasing and tempting, keeping it playful at first and then gradually deepening the kiss until the passion flared between them and she moaned into his mouth, slipping a hand inside his shirt. When he eventually pulled back they were both panting for breath and she was thoroughly aroused.

"Jesus, Gene. I love kissing you, but I really need you to touch me now …"

"Thought yer'd never ask …"

He took her mouth again hungrily as one hand moved up from her waist to cup a breast, and then he broke away with a groan.

"Christ, Alex. No bra?"

Swiftly he popped the buttons on her blouse to reveal her naked breasts in all their glory, his eyes glittering with lust.

"Bloody beautiful …"

The fingers of one hand toyed with an aching nipple while his lips descended to the other, his tongue circling it teasingly before he closed his mouth over it and sucked hard. Alex thought she might just spontaneously combust, her body arching towards him as she let out a throaty moan, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

"Sorry, luv. Need to touch yer properly."

He tugged off his gloves, one hand squeezing her naked thigh before sliding slowly up under her short skirt until unexpectedly he touched damp curls. He raised his head, his voice a lust-filled growl.

"Well, fuck me. All yer underwear's in the wash tonight then, is it, luv? Not that I'm complain', yer understand. Although you might when I come in me trousers like a teenage boy …"

He began to tease her wickedly with his thumb and she spread her thighs wider, writhing underneath his skilful touch.

"Gene! Ohhhh … need you inside me … please …"

She reached for his belt with trembling fingers, and he chuckled.

"Thank God. Don't think I can wait much longer …"

As she reached inside his boxers and freed his eager length, running her hand up and down it, he stopped her with a groan.

"Careful, luv. Don't want ter go off half-cocked."

Moving to straddle him she lowered herself slowly down, taking him gradually inside her with a gasp of delight. God, she'd forgotten just how big he was.

"There's nothing half-cocked about you, Mr Hunt."

His chuckle turned into a tortured groan as she began to move, grinding down on him as he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the sensitive peak. Alex was teetering on the edge now, the feeling of him stretching her, filling her, combined with the teasing action of his lips and tongue almost enough to push her over, but she could tell he was close himself and desperately trying to hold back for her sake.

"Touch me, Gene. Please …"

She threw her head back and cried out with reckless abandon as he rubbed a finger over her swollen clit and her climax crashed over her, thighs quivering, her whole body shuddering through waves of bliss. Gene grabbed her hips and drove himself into her, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he finally came hard, cursing and groaning, his senses reeling.

"Fuck! Alex … so bloody good … yeeessss …"

xxxxxxxx

She snuggled into his chest as he took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out of the open window, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Her body felt relaxed and sated and yet being so close to him, his musky masculine scent all around her, his skin warm against her cheek, she knew it wouldn't be long before she craved him all over again.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"Was that as good as I think it was?"

He smirked, offering her another drink from his hip-flask.

"Fishin' fer compliments, luv? And I'm sorry it's not a nice drop of Bollinger, probably more what yer used to."

She punched him playfully.

"I wish! And I wasn't really. It's just that I'm guessing I'm not the first woman you've brought here. Would I be right?"

He dropped his cigarette stub out of the window and reached for the whiskey, taking a good slug before his intense silver gaze met hers.

"Yer would. But just so yer know, I won't be bringin' anyone else here from now on."

Her heart did a little dance as she searched his eyes, hardly daring to hope.

"And why's that then?"

She gasped as he pulled her into his lap and began to nibble the soft skin behind her ear.

"Because, Lady Bols, it seems yer've ruined me fer other women. Now, what are yer goin' ter do about it?"

His lips cut off any attempt at protest and she capitulated with a sigh, threading her hands through his blond mane as he worked his magic on her all over again. By the time he released her she was flushed and breathless, and more than ready for round two. He smirked at her expectantly and she undid a couple more buttons on his shirt and leaned in to lick his chest, feeling him already hard against her hip.

"I want you, Gene, you know I do. There's just one little thing, though."

She kissed her way slowly along his jaw and he pouted.

"Hmph. 'Little'? Allow me ter prove yer wrong."

Giggling, she reached down to squeeze him and he groaned.

"With pleasure. It's just that my thighs are still in recovery …"

His eyes glinted wickedly in the moonlight.

"Not a problem, luv, I'll be doin' most of the work this time. All you 'ave ter do is bend over the bonnet …"

xxxxxxxx

As he kicked her legs apart and took her hard and fast from behind, Alex had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out her pleasure. His fingers dug into her hips and she could hear the slap of flesh on flesh as he pounded into her relentlessly, driving her steadily towards another climax.

Gene knew he was losing the battle, her tight warmth surrounding him as he thrust deeply, over and over, and then suddenly she came apart below him, her body clenching round him as she cried out in ecstasy. He followed seconds later, spilling into her over and over, grunting in triumph before he collapsed onto her back and lay there for a while supporting himself on his arms, gasping for breath.

"Sweet effin' Jesus …"

Eventually he moved back and tucked himself away again, perching on the bonnet next to her and tugging her into his warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant on him gratefully, not sure whether her legs would support her yet or not.

"You sure yer don't want ter run away with me, Bolly?"

She smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll definitely consider it. Meanwhile, do you fancy coming home with me? Pete's away on business and Molly's having a sleepover at a friend's house."

Gene pouted, his brow furrowed, and she held her breath.

"Hmmm. Not sure I'm up ter round three tonight, luv."

"Don't think I am either, but I'd quite like to fall asleep with you. And there's always tomorrow morning …"

He considered the matter, and then stood to kiss her.

"Well, if yer sure …"

A whole night together. Her heart leapt at the prospect.

"Course I am. I wanted to stay with you after the party, but obviously that wasn't possible. Won't your wife miss you, though?"

He shrugged.

"She'll just assume I'm sleepin' in the office. I doubt she's really that bothered, ter be honest."

Alex found it hard to imagine any woman not caring about his whereabouts but his wife's loss was her gain, she supposed. The more time they spent together the more she could imagine herself falling for him, and although the prospect frightened her it also excited her: it seemed her marriage was pretty much dead in the water, so why shouldn't she seek a little happiness elsewhere? She had her suspicions that Pete was doing exactly the same on these 'business' trips he took so regularly.

Gene yawned and stretched, and she ran a finger down his chest.

"Let's go home and get some sleep, then. I don't have to pick Molly up till late afternoon, so we can spend the morning in bed if we want. Unless you have to work?"

He wrapped his arms round her and nuzzled into her hair.

"Nope. Saturday tomorrow, luv."

She sighed contentedly.

"So it is. You might even get breakfast in bed if you're lucky."

He smirked down at her.

"Rather just get lucky …"

.

xxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. I honestly have no idea where this is going next which kind of puts me in the same boat as Gene and Alex, but as soon as they let me know their plans I promise to share! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It seems Gene and Alex had a hot date last night. She couldn't keep the gory details to herself, so it seems only fair to share …

.

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Gene Hunt was brooding in his office, his brows furrowed, the trademark pout even more pronounced than usual. It was well gone beer o'clock on Friday night but he couldn't be bothered to head out to the Railway Arms, just wasn't in the mood. He poured himself another glass of single malt and swirled the amber liquid slowly round the glass before taking a good mouthful, enjoying the burn as it slipped down his throat.

A whole bloody week and not a word. Had the woman never heard of a telephone? The thought of her posh plummy voice on the other end of the line was enough to cause a distinct twitch in his groin. Hell, it wouldn't even need to be anything too explicit, she could read from the bloody phone directory for two minutes and he'd be away. He shuffled about in his chair, trying to ignore the fact that his trousers felt distinctly tighter. Damn it, why hadn't she called? He really thought she'd enjoyed the night as much as he had.

She'd fallen asleep with her head pillowed on his chest and he'd drifted off soon after with a little smirk on his face, surprisingly relaxed considering he was in another man's spare bed. If her husband had come home early and found them Gene wouldn't really have cared that much. He'd already decided Pete didn't deserve her.

Waking early after the best night's kip he'd had in ages he discovered they'd shifted positions in the night and he was now spooning her, one arm flung possessively round her waist, his nose buried in her hair. God, she smelled good. He breathed her in, rubbing his morning hard-on against her backside as he fondled a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He was rewarded with a sleepy sigh.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

Pressing little kisses to the nape of her neck, he slid his hand down over her flat stomach and she moaned as he slipped a questing finger between her folds and began to stroke gently. She was already wet and he smirked, wondering if she'd been dreaming about him.

"Gene … feels good … don't stop …"

Pausing for a second he shifted down the bed and pulled her back so he could enter her more easily, enjoying her gasp of surprise before resuming his teasing ministrations between her thighs. She writhed against him as the pleasure slowly built and he bit down on her shoulder as she came with a throaty cry, clenching round him. A few more thrusts and he joined her, spilling into her with a groan of satisfaction before sleep overcame them both again. Lazy, drowsy morning sex. Wonderful.

He sighed, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag before blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. Bloody great. Now he was horny as hell and he had an erection he couldn't beat down with a big stick. He knew he could always go and pick up a bird, there were one or two that had made their interest quite clear recently, but he didn't want anyone else, he only wanted her. Bugger. You've got it bad this time, Genie Boy.

It wasn't just the sex either, he realised, she wasn't bad company for a woman. She'd brought him breakfast in bed later that morning and they'd read the newspaper together, flirting and touching, waiting until they were both so aroused that neither of them could resist any longer. He'd pushed her back down against the pillows and made love to her until she shuddered into a powerful climax, biting her lip so as not to scream and alert the neighbours. It seemed he couldn't even think of it as shagging any more now, not with her. Christ.

Suddenly the phone on his desk rang, shocking him out of his reverie.

"Hunt."

"Guv, there's a woman at the desk askin' for yer. A Mrs Bolly? Says she's got something important ter show yer. Apparently yer'll know exactly what she's talkin' about."

Even the sceptical note in Phyllis' voice couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Right. New case, Phyllis, bit hush, hush. Send her up, would yer?"

"Will do."

He replaced the receiver in the cradle, his heart pounding as he thought back to the conversation on the night of the party. Bloody hell. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, shifting a few files off his desk in readiness. For this fantasy to play out the way she expected, he needed to stay in control.

xxxxxxx

Alex pushed through the double doors into CID, relieved to find there was nobody else there. It had been bad enough getting past the suspicious battleaxe at the front desk and her courage had almost failed her until she thought about all the effort she'd gone to and pictured the look on Gene's face when he saw the results. The light was on in his office and she sashayed her way over, stilettos clicking across the floor, pausing in the doorway to strike a provocative pose.

God, he looked so sexy, his hair mussed, his shirt sleeves rolled up and a nice 'V' of chest exposed. He was draped over his chair oozing machismo, and as his predatory gaze met hers she was reminded once again of a big cat on the prowl. Her knees threatened to give way under her but she straightened her spine and flashed him a flirtatious smile.

"Evening, Guv."

"Mrs Bolly, I presume?"

He found he preferred 'Guv' to 'Sir' the way she said it. Christ, she looked a million dollars, the long fitted coat she was wearing emphasising her hidden curves. He tried not to stare at the stockings and killer heels, wondering exactly what she had on under it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She stepped into the office and perched on the edge of his desk. His voice was already doing strange things to her insides.

"I've got something I think you might like to see."

"Sounds … intreguin'. Drink?"

He pushed away from the desk and reached into the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet for a spare glass, making sure she got a good view of the obvious bulge in his trousers. Her eyes widened and he saw the brief flash of desire, wondering just how long he'd be able to keep his hands off her. Pouring them both a decent measure he placed a glass in her hand, his fingers deliberately skimming hers, and the electricity sparked between them.

"Make yerself at home. I'll just hang out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Metaphorically speakin'."

As he locked the door and closed the blinds, she took a sip of her drink and went to examine his poster. "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly". She smiled to herself. It was so Gene, somehow.

"Come 'ere, Alex."

God, she loved the way he said her name, his voice a deep lust-filled growl. Turning, she saw he was leaning against the desk, legs apart, his arms folded over his chest. She placed her glass on top of a filing cabinet and moved between his thighs, close but not touching, her gaze fixed on the floor. His familiar masculine scent washed over her and she squeezed her eyelids closed for a second, fighting the urge to lean in and lick his neck. Opening them again she forced herself to look up and was immediately lost, drowning in the glory that was his eyes. Silver-blue, she wondered dreamily? Possibly more of a steely grey in this light, although sometimes they were a perfect aquamarine like the Mediterranean on a cloudless day. He raised a quizzical eyebrow and she recovered her composure, the pulse between her legs becoming more insistent.

"So. Now yer here I 'spose yer'll be expectin' a kiss, then?"

She nodded, gazing up at him from under her lashes.

"Uh huh."

He leaned in closer, his warm breath whispering over her skin, and the moisture pooled between her legs.

"Would yer like me ter suck on yer tits too?"

She pressed her thighs together, almost overwhelmed with lust.

"God, yes …"

Her voice sounded high and breathy to her ears. She could feel the heat emanating from his body now and his arm brushed against a nipple as he bent forwards again, speaking low into her ear.

"Bet yer want me big, hard cock inside yer too, don't yer?"

She had to bite her lip to stifle a moan and he continued without waiting for an answer.

"And what should I do ter yer brains, yer dirty girl?"

She swallowed hard, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Fuck them out, Guv …"

He sat back, his eyes glittering wickedly.

"Strip for me then, luv …"

xxxxxxxx

Alex turned round and stepped away from him, almost relieved to have a moment's respite from those hypnotic eyes. She took a deep calming breath and let it out gradually while undoing her buckle with shaking hands. This was her moment and she didn't want to screw it up.  
Dropping the belt to the floor, she shrugged the coat slowly back off her bare shoulders and down her arms, hearing his sharp intake of breath as she held it at arms length before discarding it.

"Jesus … H … Christ …"

Gene blinked in surprise as his gaze travelled slowly down over the slim back, the neat waist and that peachy bottom. She was wearing nothing but stockings, suspenders and black stilettos, and she was all his fantasies rolled into one. If this was a dream he just hoped he didn't wake up before the end.

"Turn round, luv. If I'm goin' ter have a heart attack, I can think of worse ways ter go …"

Slowly she did as he asked and his eyes raked over her perfect breasts, the neat triangle of dark curls and those endless legs. He whistled through his teeth.

"Bloody hell, Bols. Yer make me glad I'm a red blooded male. Come 'ere."

She took the two steps towards him, gasping as his hands clutched her buttocks and he pulled her flush against his straining erection. His eyes blazed down into hers.

"Feel that, woman? That's the effect yer have on me."

And then his mouth was on hers, his kiss demanding, hungry, possessive, and she returned it with equal fervour, her arms circling his neck. His hands skimmed up over her waist, his touch featherlight around the curve of her breasts as he broke the kiss, his lips leaving a trail of sparks down her throat and over her collarbone. She arched towards him as the fingers of one hand finally found a nipple, tweaking it hard, and his tongue circled the other taut bud before his mouth closed over it. Arousal speared through her as she tangled her fingers in his silky hair, pulling him closer, wantonly demanding more.

"God, Gene … please …"

He sucked harder, his teeth grazing the sensitive tip, and she moaned her approval, deciding she wouldn't care now if the whole of the Met, her husband and her mother-in-law were outside pounding on the door.

When he finally released her, the intensity in his eyes sent a wave of desire coursing through her.

"Lie back on the desk, luv."

She did as he asked, gazing up at him from under lowered lashes as he moved between her legs, a lock of hair flopping over his forehead.

"Want yer, Alex."

She ached for him so much it was almost a physical pain.

"Have me then, Gene. I'm all yours …"

He surprised her then, leaning over her and sucking at the exposed skin of her inner thigh as his long fingers toyed with her suspenders.

"Bloody luv stockin's …"

She writhed in frustration and he chuckled, finally taking pity on her. As his mouth closed over her swollen sensitised bud she gasped in delight, her hips bucking up towards him as he licked and flicked with his tongue.

"Ohhhh … don't stop …"

Alex thought she might just explode if he carried on but he left her teetering on the edge and stood up, sliding her hips forwards to the edge of the desk in readiness. She watched as he unzipped his trousers before freeing his trapped erection from his boxers with a groan of relief. God, she'd forgotten just how magnificent he was. As he pushed into her she whimpered with pleasure, winding her legs round his waist as her body stretched to accommodate him, loving the feeling of him buried deep inside her.

He began to move, slowly at first and then with increasing urgency, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Jesus, yer feel so good … sorry luv, probably not goin' ter last too long …"

His angle was perfect, every thrust driving her relentlessly onwards until she clutched at the desk and came apart in his hands with a cry of ecstasy.

"Gene! God, yes … yeeesss …"

He drove into her hard then, his hips pumping erratically, finally finding a blissful release as he spilled into her with a grunt of triumph.

xxxxxxxx

Gene sat back in his chair with Alex wrapped in his arms, her face buried in his neck, both of them basking in the afterglow. Eventually, she raised her head and flashed him a cheeky grin.

"So. Did you enjoy taking down my particulars then, DCI Hunt?"

He snorted.

"What particulars? Yer weren't wearin' any, woman. Don't think I'll ever be able ter look at me desk again without thinkin' about you writhin' about practically naked on it."

She giggled, brushing her lips over his, and he pouted, not wanting to spoil the moment but knowing he had to raise the subject.

"Was startin' ter think yer'd gone off me when I hadn't heard from yer."

She blinked at him in surprise.

"What? After the wonderful time we had together? Surely you didn't really think … Gene, I've been trying to call you all week but Molly was off school sick, Pete took a couple of days holiday and his parents were in and out every five minutes. Each time I tried to pick the phone up, someone interrupted me. Tonight's the first chance I've had to get out of the house so I decided just to take a chance and hope you were still around …"

He pressed a finger to her lips, unwilling to let the world intrude on them for a little while longer.

"Shhh, luv. I'm just glad yer here now. How long can yer stay?"

She sighed heavily, stroking his cheek.

"Not long. I need to pick Molls up and Pete's only out at a meeting. Sorry …"

He shook his head, kissing her palm.

"No apology necessary. I know yer've got commitments."

"Gene, are you free next Friday? Pete's away on business again and I should be able to get away for a whole night. We could book into a hotel if you like ..."

She trailed off, watching his face. He frowned, lips pursed, and her heart sank.

"It's alright. I understand if it's difficult."

He looked at her, blinking in confusion, and then realised he hadn't answered her question.

"Sorry, luv. I've no plans, I was just thinking …"

She knew there was more to come and waited patiently for him to continue.

"... Don't suppose there's any chance yer could get away fer an extra night?"

"Hmmm. I might be able to swing it if Pete's mum and dad will have Molly. I've told them I'm planning to visit an old school friend. Why?"

He smirked at her.

"How d'ya fancy a dirty weekend in Blackpool?"

Her whole face lit up and his heart leapt.

"You mean … two nights and a whole day, just the two of us?

"Yeah. Well, just the two of us and a big comfy bed …"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Gene, for that, I'll move heaven and earth."

He smirked, his mind filled with the possibilities.

"Thought the earth always moved when yer were with me, Bols."

She grinned, reaching down to stroke his burgeoning erection through the fabric of his trousers.

"Oh, it does, DCI Hunt. Fancy creating another tremor or two before I have to go?"

"Thought yer'd never ask, luv. And it's been a long week so brace yerself, we're talkin' a definite ten on the Richter Scale …"

.

xxxxxxxx

Apologies for the delay in updating, but at least it was a longer chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed. If so, please let me know and we might find out what happens in Blackpool!


	5. Chapter 5

So much for the smutty one shot! This fic has definitely taken on a life of its own. Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews, it's lovely to get them. I think we'll call this 'Blackpool Part One' …

.

xxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Gene backed the Cortina into a free space in the hotel car park and switched off the engine, glancing over at Alex, a little smile playing round his lips.

"What?"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and he leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek, the fingers of one hand sneaking under her skirt to squeeze her bare thigh.

"Oh, nothin'. Just lookin' forwards ter testin' a few bedsprings later, that's all."

She pretended to examine her nails, trying to keep a straight face.

"I might not be in the mood, Gene …"

He snorted, his hand moving higher.

"Yer always in the mood, luv. Oh, and try not ter look too surprised when we check in, OK?"

She stared at him, perplexed, and he grinned broadly.

xxxxxxx

"Mr and Mrs Hunt? Oh yes. The honeymoon suite's all ready for you."

The receptionist simpered at Gene, fluttering her eyelashes, and Alex succeeded in preventing her jaw from dropping as he wrapped an arm around her waist, winking at the other woman.

"Thought she deserved a treat after puttin' up with me all these years so I booked us a second honeymoon. Isn't that right, luv?"

He smirked at Alex and she managed a nod and a slightly dazed smile.

"How romantic. I hope you have a wonderful stay."

The younger woman sighed before handing over the room key and Alex glanced back over her shoulder to see her gaze still lingering on him as they headed for the lift.

"Honestly, what is this strange effect you have on women? You turn on the charm and they practically fall at your feet!"

He flashed her a wicked grin as the lift doors closed.

"Just me natural animal magnetism. Yer a lucky woman, Mrs Hunt."

She poked him in the arm, her lips twitching.

"Aren't I just. And you really didn't have to splash out on the room, Gene. I'd be happy in a broom cupboard as long as you were there with me."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't think there'd be room fer both of us."

She giggled, brushing her lips over his.

"Well, you are a big boy …"

"Yer noticed, then?"

He rubbed his growing erection against her, jumping back with a guilty start as the doors flew open and two little old ladies got in. An awkward silence ensued and Alex managed to bite her lip until they stepped out of the lift two floors up and then collapsed against his chest, her shoulders shaking with glee.

"Well that's our reputation in tatters, then."

Gene pouted but his eyes were twinkling.

"Well, we are on honeymoon …"

xxxxxxxx

"Oh Gene, it's wonderful. Just look at the view."

She was gazing excitedly out of the window at the endless expanse of golden sand.

"Very nice …"

She turned around, puzzled.

"Come and look. You can't see properly from over there."

He waggled his eyebrows, looking her slowly up and down.

"Can see everythin' I want, ta muchly."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, wandering over to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I would like to do a bit of sightseeing while we're here, if that's OK. We can't spend the whole weekend in bed, after all."

He grinned wickedly, squeezing her bottom and pulling her flush against his groin.

"Don't see why not, Bols."

She pushed him away, giggling.

"None of that till we've had something to eat. Shall we try the hotel restaurant or go out and find somewhere?"

"Whatever's quickest, luv. Not really thinkin' much about dinner, more about afters …"

xxxxxxx

"Bonjour monsieur-dame. Avez vous choisi?"

It appeared that the hotel restaurant was making a misguided attempt to be an upmarket French bistro but the menu was as fake as the waiter's accent. Gene glowered as she flashed him a warning look, ordering a plate of steak frites each and a bottle of burgundy. When they were alone again he leaned in close.

"Bloody frites? Once hit a bloke for speakin' French, yer know."

She whispered in his ear, thinking how sexy he looked when he was disgruntled.

"Behave yourself, Mr Hunt, or no dessert for you later."

His eyes gleamed and a wave of desire washed over her.

"Thought yer liked it better when I behave badly …"

xxxxxxx

Gene lifted himself off her and fell back onto the mattress, breathing heavily, and Alex lay there for a while before propping herself up on one elbow and running a teasing finger down his chest.

"Jesus, Gene. I don't know whether the earth moved but the bed most certainly did. I'm not sure I can walk straight now."

He chuckled.

"I aim ter please, luv."

She put her hands over her flushed cheeks.

"Honestly, the noise those bedsprings made I'd be surprised if everybody in the hotel doesn't know what we've been up to."

"We're on honeymoon, Bols, they'll be expectin' it. 'Sides which, me prowess in the bedroom is legendary, as yer know."

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile.

"I'm not sure the legend had travelled as far as Blackpool till tonight, though."

"Fancy some champagne before I give in and let yer have me again? Don't want ter make every other bloke feel too inadequate, after all."

He grinned wickedly and her eyes lit up.

"We have champagne? Mmmm, lovely."

"A nice chilled bottle of Bolly, luv. What else?"

He got out of bed and padded over to the mini bar and her eyes travelled down from his broad shoulders to his tight backside and slowly over those endless legs. She didn't think she'd ever tire of looking at him, she was already having lascivious thoughts about what she might do to him later.

"I know yer lustin' after me, Bols. You sure yer want a glass of champers before the next round?"

She smirked to herself. Damn. Caught in the act.

"Get that bottle opened, Hunt, or there won't be a next round …"

xxxxxxx

He was more than happy for her to take the lead the second time and she worked her way slowly, teasingly over every inch of skin, licking and kissing, nibbling and stroking until he was rock hard and begging for release. She sank slowly down onto his eager length and he slid a finger between her thighs as she rode him hard, grinding down on him until her climax ripped through her and she screamed out her pleasure.

He rolled her onto her back and powered into her hard until he lost all control, spilling into her over and over until he was completely spent.

They lay there for a while recovering themselves, basking in the afterglow, until he mumbled against her neck.

"Fuck me, Alex. If everybody stayin' here didn't know what we were up to before, they do now."

She felt the vibrations of his chuckle before he raised himself up and looked down into her wide eyes.

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't make that much noise. Did I?"

He snorted, falling onto his back and dragging her on top of him.

"Are you jokin'? Yer a right dirty mare when yer get goin'." He put on a high-pitched voice, mimicking her. "Oh fuck, Gene … so big and hard … make me come … ohhhh, God … yeesss … YEEESSSS!"

She smacked him, opening her mouth to protest, but he pulled her head down for a kiss, his tongue entwining with hers, and she quickly decided to give up the fight and just enjoy it. When he finally released her, she gave him a coy look from under her lashes.

"Hmmm. So about this staying in bed all weekend …"

He chuckled.

"Oh no, yer don't get out of it that easily, luv. In fact I'm thinkin' of makin' yer a badge with 'Little Miss Potty Mouth' on it, just in case there's someone in Blackpool who missed the performance …"

.

xxxxxxxx

Has she finally worn him out? Somehow, I doubt it! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Big thanks as ever for all the kind reviews. Sorry for making you wait a week for the next instalment, but here's a nice long chapter to make up for it. Without further delay, 'Blackpool Part Two' …

.

xxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

"So. Where are yer plannin' on draggin' me off to this mornin', then?"

He was attempting to look grumpy, usual pout in place, but the amusement in his eyes said otherwise.

"Gene, is it me or are people talking about us?"

They were enjoying a fry-up in the sunny breakfast room but he could tell she was far from relaxed, casting furtive glances over her shoulder every now and then. He had to admit to being aware of some covert scrutiny and the odd muttered conversation, but he wasn't going to spoil her day by admitting it.

"Alex, yer imagining it, luv." He sat forwards and took her hand. "And even if they are, so what? We're never likely to see any of 'em again."

She nodded uncertainly, biting her lip.

"You're right, of course. I shouldn't let it bother me, should I?"

He pressed her palm to his lips and leant forwards to whisper in her ear.

"They're only jealous, luv. Walk out with yer head held high and a smug look on yer face. In fact, let's have a snog right here at the table, really give 'em something ter talk about."

She pushed him away, smirking, but he noticed she took his advice as they sauntered out, his arm slung casually round her shoulders.

xxxxxxx

"Christ, it must be time fer a drink and some lunch now, Bols. Yer a bloody slave-driver, you are."

She grinned at him, knowing he'd enjoyed himself just as much as she had. They'd been up the Tower, ridden on a tram along the sea front and spent some time in an amusement arcade playing the one-armed bandits and the penny-drop machines. She'd had to drag him out in the end when all his sneaky nudging finally caused an alarm go off and they'd legged it down the street with his ill-gotten gains and hidden in an alleyway. Laughing till her sides ached, she'd reminded him that it probably wouldn't be the best idea for a DCI to get arrested on a dirty weekend away.

"Let's find a café or better still an Italian, shall we? Quite fancy some pasta."

They'd stumbled over a busy little trattoria and she'd ordered a plate of spaghetti while Gene tackled a pizza, both of them enjoying a glass or two of Chianti to accompany the food. He looked wind-blown and extremely shaggable in shirt-sleeves, and she squeezed his thigh as they finished eating and he caught the waiter's attention to ask for the bill.

"I'm so glad we came, Gene, I'm really enjoying myself."

"Me too, luv. Now, can I borrow yer jacket?"

She noticed he seemed a little distracted and furrowed her brows.

"Why on earth would you want my jacket? It'll never fit you!"

He leaned forwards, talking in a low voice close to her ear.

"Alex. Fer the last hour I've had ter watch you nibblin' on a bread stick and then suckin' on yer spaghetti. As if that wasn't bad enough, yer fingers are now in such close proximity to the old meat and two veg that I'll be walking out of here bent double. So just hand me the bloody jacket will yer?"

She snorted with laughter, glancing down at the healthy bulge in his trousers as she removed her hand.

"Just be thankful I didn't order the banana split for dessert."

He groaned, cursing under his breath.

"You owe me fer this, woman. And, believe me, I intend ter collect …"

xxxxxxx

He was quiet as they strolled along in the afternoon sunshine and she knew he was attempting to think about anything other than his raging hard-on. Suddenly feeling deliciously wicked, she stopped by a gift shop and peered through the window at the giant stick of rock central to the display, glancing in the direction of his crotch and back again.

"Hmmm. Think I'll stick with Sergeant Rock. He's far more … versatile …"

His eyes glittered as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"You can give him a lick later if yer ask nicely."

She moved in close, her voice low and seductive.

"Mmmm. Quite fancy a bit of a suck ..."

The next thing she knew he'd grabbed her hand and was striding out along the pavement as she trotted alongside him, struggling to keep up.

"Whoa, Gene! Where are we going?"

Not slowing his pace he glanced down at her, his steely blue eyes burning into hers.

"Back to the hotel ter pay off a few debts …"

xxxxxxx

They'd barely made it through the door before he kicked it closed behind them and pinned her against the wall, his kiss demanding, hungry as his tongue plundered her mouth. Fingers clashed as they tackled one another's buttons and then his mouth dropped to graze a nipple through her bra. She moaned, extricating herself from his embrace before tugging him over to the bed by his belt, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Apparently I owe Sergeant Rock a bit of personal attention …"

His eyes gleamed as she freed him from the confines of his trousers, running her fingers up and down his heavy length before circling the tip with her tongue. He groaned as she took him into her mouth and began to suck.

"Sweet effin' Jesus … "

She'd never really enjoyed going down on a man before but somehow everything was different with Gene. Giving herself over to his pleasure while at the same time having complete control over this red-blooded alpha male, hearing him groan and plead for more, was intoxicating. The moisture pooled between her thighs as she gazed up at him, eyes closed, lips parted, his breathing shallow, his fingers tangled tightly in her hair. Judging he was close, she released him and his lids fluttered open, the captivating eyes that gazed down at her now dark with desire.

"Want you, Gene …"

"On yer knees then, Lady Bols."

She did as he asked and he pushed her skirt up over her hips, groaning at the tantalising sight before him.

"Bloody hell, woman. Have yer given up wearing underwear altogether now?"

She giggled.

"Only when I'm with you, Gene. They hardly stay on longer than five minutes, so what's the point?"

"Dirty mare. Thank God yer didn't tell me while we were out, I'd have been tempted ter have yer fer dessert."

His voice was thick with lust and she shivered at the light touch of his fingers down her thighs as he dropped to his knees behind her.

"Lean on yer elbows, luv. Want ter taste yer first …"

Arousal speared through her as she slid forwards, wantonly displayed herself to him, gasping as his tongue teased between her folds, licking and flicking, caressing her swollen nub as she writhed desperately against his mouth, wanting more.

"Gene! Oh God … "

Chuckling, he got to his feet again.

"So wet for me, Bols. Can't wait any longer …"

He filled her with one long slick stroke and she moaned her pleasure as her body moulded to his, welcoming him into her silken depths. He paused for a second.

"Look in the mirror, sweetheart."

Eyes glazed with passion, she glanced over to the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door and her pupils dilated. Gene's reflection stared back at her, his eyes glowing, a lock of hair flopping over his forehead, his hands grasping her hips firmly as he began to move inside her.

"D'yer like watchin' us together, Alex?"

"God, yes …"

She bit her lip to stifle a whimper as he found a rhythm and began to thrust in earnest, sensing she was close now.

"How does it feel?"

"Bloody amazing … oh please, Gene … more …"

She couldn't tear her eyes away as he pounded into her even harder, pulling her back against him, and the overwhelming sensation coupled with the erotic sight of him moving in and out of her finally pushed her over the edge, her body shuddering through wave after wave of pleasure. He watched himself, his hips moving like a blur as his body's needs took over and he lost the battle, exploding deep inside her with a grunt of satisfaction.

xxxxxxx

They slept for two hours and Alex was the first to wake, extricating herself from his warm embrace and stretching like a contented cat. When she looked round his eyes were open and she gazed down into their bewitching sapphire depths, shaking her head in mock disbelief as she stroked his cheek.

"How come I can never seem to get enough of you, Gene Hunt?"

He grinned wickedly and her heart turned over.

"I'm irresistible and you're insatiable. I'd say it's a pretty good combo, wouldn't you?"

She snorted, tweaking his right nipple.

"Ow! And how come yer still wearin' a bra, Lady Bols? Come 'ere and let me remedy that situation right now …"

She slipped off the bed before he could grab her, smirking at him.

"Don't know about insatiable but I've definitely worked up an appetite. Fish and chips out of newspaper, Gene, and we have to eat them outdoors. I've never done that, you know."

He chuckled, giving in and reaching for his discarded clothing.

"Yer really are posh, aren't yer? Fish supper it is, then."

xxxxxxx

"Grab that bench, luv, and I'll go and see about the scoff. Won't be long"

She made herself comfortable, watching the gulls as they fought for titbits and enjoying the warmth of the evening, smiling as an old couple walked past arm in arm and nodded in her direction. Probably been together forever, she mused. For a brief moment she pictured herself and Gene thirty years hence and shook herself mentally. They hardly knew one another, for goodness sake. All the logic in the world couldn't seem to dull the ache in her chest when she considered the prospect of going back to Manchester, however. She tried to push all thoughts of home from her mind, idly people-watching until his return.

"Fish and chips twice and a little somethin' extra, luv."

He placed a package wrapped in newspaper down on the bench between them and then fished inside a carrier bag, drawing out a half bottle of Bollinger and two plastic cups with a flourish.

"Oh Gene. How thoughtful!"

"Haven't finished yet, Bols."

Reaching inside the bag again he withdrew another object with a waggle of his eyebrows, and she giggled as he placed a "Kiss Me Quick" hat on her head at a jaunty angle.

"Can't refuse me now …"

"Like I ever would?"

She leaned across to press her lips tenderly to his and he reached round to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. A passing crowd of teenagers whistled and clapped and she broke away, blushing furiously. Gene chuckled, unwrapping the food.

"Better eat before we get arrested, eh?"

xxxxxxx

They strolled back to the hotel hand in hand, an easy silence settling between them, and as they waited for the lift she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I really don't want to go back yet, Gene."

He sighed, squeezing her hand.

"Me either, luv. Believe me …"

Kicking the bedroom door shut, he drew her into his arms and kissed her long and slow and she felt that trembling in her knees that always resulted when his body was pressed tightly against hers. When he finally released her, she smiled up at him.

"Let's take a bath together, Gene."

"Yer what?"

He blinked at her in some confusion. Clearly this was not part of his romantic repertoire.

"Gene, we're in the honeymoon suite. Have you seen the size of the tub? It's definitely designed for two."

"Hmmm. Can't we just go straight ter bed?"

He rubbed himself lasciviously against her and she giggled.

"Have I mentioned that I'll be naked? And wet …"

He snorted, picturing water droplets running slowly down her gorgeous body and feeling a definite twitch in his groin.

"Yer always wet fer me, luv. But if you want ter take a bath, we'll take a bath. And yer won't be needin' a loofah, if yer get me unsubtle drift …"

xxxxxxx

As she lay back against his chest, his hands roaming freely over her naked body, Gene decided he was a convert to this shared bathing business. His healthy erection was pressing against her lower back but he decided he could wait a while longer, revelling in the intimacy of the moment. He moved her hair to one side and sucked on her naked shoulder and she shivered at the touch of his lips.

"Mmmm … lovely …"

"Can I wash yer tits again?"

She giggled.

"I think they're probably clean enough now, but if you insist."

He pretended to scrabble around under the water, his fingers teasing between her thighs, and she squirmed in delight.

"Gene!"

"Sorry, Bols. Seem to have misplaced the soap."

She snorted.

"Again? I think you'll find it in the dish where I left it. As if you didn't know."

He chuckled, running the sponge over her ample chest for the umpteenth time, his fingers stroking over her nipples at every opportunity. The throbbing between her legs became more insistent and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him for much longer but the anticipation was all part of the fun.

"I forgot to ask you, Gene. Where are you supposed to be this weekend?"

"Conference, luv."

She smirked to herself.

"Well I suppose we have done quite a bit of 'conferring' …"

"Hmmm. Don't remember that much talkin' goin' on. Although yer can be quite vocal at times, Bols, just ask the other guests …"

xxxxxxx

When he made love to her that night she sensed that something had shifted between them, unsure whether it was just brought on by a mutual feeling of regret that the weekend was almost over or it signified something deeper. He laced his fingers through hers as he moved inside her slowly, languidly, as though reluctant for it to end and she knew she could never have enough of him, wrapping her legs around his thighs and wishing she could hold him there forever.

"Alex, open yer eyes …"

Her lids fluttered open and the intensity in his gaze brought a lump to her throat.

"Tell me how much yer want me … "

His eyes betrayed passion, desire, tenderness and something more. A need for reassurance? She swallowed, feeling the tears welling up.

"Want you so much, Gene … just you … "

"Christ, Alex … can't hold back …"

He drove into her hard then, grunting with each thrust, and she moaned her approval as she writhed against him, her arousal building to fever pitch.

"Oh please… don't stop … don't ever stop …"

As she crested the wave and the shuddering tremors wracked her body, she cried out in ecstasy.

"Gene! I love you … God, I love you …"

Somewhere in the distance she heard him groan as he finally lost all control and flooded into her before burying his head her neck, his chest heaving. After a few seconds he rolled onto his back and an awkward silence descended, punctuated only by their heavy breathing. Alex screwed her eyes up and turned her face away from him, her mind in turmoil, her heart sinking. Shit, what had she done?

Eventually she sat forwards, wrapping her arms defensively round her knees.

"Alex?"

She shook her head without looking round.

"Gene, it's fine. It just came out in the heat of the moment, you know? If you don't feel the same way …"

He sucked in a deep breath.

"I do … I just can't … I mean I haven't ever …"

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes searching his for confirmation. He looked uncomfortable but he held her gaze, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm a workin' class lad from Manchester, Bols. It's not a word that got bandied around much when I was growin' up."

She blinked, genuinely surprised.

"What, your parents never told you?"

He sighed and looked down at his big hands, clearly finding it a difficult subject.

"Me and Stu, me younger brother, we knew mam did even if she never said it. As fer me old man …"

He gave a hollow laugh and Alex waited patiently for him to continue. He looked up again, fixing her with that penetrating gaze that always turned her stomach to liquid, and her heart lurched at the pain in his eyes.

"He liked a jar or three and he was a nasty drunk, free with his fists, at least until I turned thirteen and realised me and Stu could take him if we stuck together. He never hit any of us again after that …"

Alex squeezed his hand, the tears springing to her eyes as she imagined what a hell his childhood must have been.

"Gene, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

He shrugged, the familiar pout back in place.

"Why would yer, luv? Anyway, long time ago now, lot of water under the bridge since them days."

She snuggled against him and pulled the sheet higher, her thumb stroking his palm tenderly.

"What about your wife, though? Surely you must have told her?"

He sighed and fell silent for a short while.

"Don't think I ever felt that way about her, to be honest. Oh, I liked her well enough and she looked like a young Diana Dors, but I only proposed because she told me she was up the duff. Still not sure if it was a false alarm or just a way of gettin' that ring on her finger, but we rubbed along alright fer the first few years. Then she did fall pregnant, but she lost the baby. Doctor told her there was no reason she couldn't have another one but it just never happened, and after a while she stopped wantin' me anywhere near her …"

Alex pressed a tender kiss to the warm skin of his throat, feeling his strong pulse under her lips.

"I can't ever imagine not wanting to be near you …"

He pulled her closer, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"So what 'appened with you and Pete, then?"

It was Alex's turn to sigh heavily.

"Ironically, we only got married because I actually was up the duff. I was nineteen and stupid and I really thought he was the one. By the time Molly was born I think we'd both realised it was a big mistake but we couldn't just walk away so we've been muddling through ever since. And it's just not enough anymore …"

He understood exactly what she meant and what's more, he knew he felt the same. He took a deep breath. Faint heart, and all that.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

She was pleasantly sleepy, but the rumble of his voice sent a shiver through her.

"Have yer thought that maybe this could be a second chance fer us?"

Now she was wide awake again, sitting back to examine his face.

"You mean … you want more than just an affair?"

He nodded and her heart began to beat erratically.

"Gene, are you serious? I mean we hardly know one another …"

He lifted her hand and brushed his lips over the knuckles.

"Don't we? Already feel like yer know me better than anybody else. And we're good together, aren't we?"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow, and he grinned wickedly.

"Not just in the sack, although you being a dirty mare is a definite plus."

Alex fell serious again, biting her lip.

"You do know I come as a package, don't you? I couldn't ever leave Molly behind …"

He took both her hands in his.

"I'd never ask yer to. A kid should be with her mother. Alex, I'd take on the bloody Von Trapp children if it meant bein' with you. Hell, we can even have one or two of our own if yer want …"

Her eyes filled with tears and she stroked his cheek.

"A boy with big blue eyes, a mop of blond hair and an irresistible pout?"

"How about a girl with her mother's good looks who'll twist her daddy round her little finger?"

He smiled, pulling her down for a slow, sensual kiss, and when he released her she searched his eyes.

"There's a lot to consider though, Gene. For both of us."

"I know, luv. Let's sleep on it, shall we?"

As he switched out the light and wrapped her in his arms, she knew she'd already made her decision.

.

xxxxxxx

Soppy old romantic? Moi? It's a fair cop (as is Gene!)

Well that's kind of the end. Except I think there may be an epilogue for anyone who wants to know what happened afterwards. If you enjoyed and you want more, please let me know. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A big thanks to everybody who's read and reviewed, its always so nice to know your efforts are appreciated. I'll be sad to wave goodbye to these two, I must admit.

.

xxxxxxx

**Epilogue: One Year On**

Alex heard the sound of a key in the lock and then the slam of the front door vibrated through the flat. She rolled her eyes, a little smile playing around her lips. Now he'd be hanging his camel coat up in the hallway before shedding his jacket and draping it over the back of a chair along with his tie. Creature of habit, her future husband.

"Is that you, Gene? I'm in the kitchen."

"No. It's the bloody plumber, who'd yer think?"

She sniggered to herself, drying her hands on a towel.

"Hope you've brought your big plunger with you. Better be quick though, my fiancé's due home any time …"

Fiancé. She loved how that sounded.

"I'll show you a big plunger, woman …"

His arms went round her from behind, one hand resting protectively over her stomach as his lips found her neck, nibbling lightly. A shiver of arousal ran down her spine as his familiar scent surrounded her, enveloped her. Seemed she wanted him more than ever nowadays, if that was even possible.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

"And how are we both today?"

His tongue delicately explored the shell of her ear as his fingertips caressed her lower belly sending little sparks of arousal through her body.

"Bit of morning sickness first thing but generally we're doing fine. Another month or so and I might feel confident enough to tell Molly."

She felt him tense.

"Everythin' is alright, isn't it? The doctor …"

" … told me not to worry, junior and I are both in excellent health."

He relaxed again, pulling her closer, and when he spoke his voice was gruff.

"Still can't believe yer carryin' me baby, Alex. Keep expectin' ter wake up and find it's all been a dream."

She leaned back into his chest, reaching up to stroke his hair.

"Well that won't be a problem in seven months time, seeing as you won't be getting much in the way of sleep."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't get much of it at the best of times. My fiancee's a right randy mare."

"Can't say I've heard many complaints, Mr Hunt …"

One hand moved up to fondle a breast, his thumb skimming over the nipple, and she gasped as a bolt of molten desire ran through her.

"Nor will yer, luv. Where's Mols, by the way?"

"Friday night sleepover. Remember?"

He turned her in his arms and the predatory gleam in his velvet blue eyes turned her legs to jelly.

"Oh good …"

His kiss took her breath away and his nimble fingers made short work of her blouse, popping the buttons and tugging it out of her skirt while his tongue ravished her mouth. His lips dropped to her throat, trailing a fiery path down towards her cleavage while he tugged her bra strap off her shoulder to free a breast, cupping it gently in his big hand. Tilting it up, he dipped his head and lapped at a rosy nipple, tonguing it taut before taking it into his hot mouth and sucking hard. Alex was lost, melting under his touch, a rapid pulse beating between her thighs.

"Oh God … please, Gene … more …"

He sank to his knees on the kitchen floor, pushing her skirt up around her waist, taking a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him.

"Bloody hell, Bols! They're all in the wash again are they?"

Grinning wickedly up at her, he noted the flushed cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"Yer already had this planned, didn't yer? Naughty tart …"

She bit her lower lip seductively, her eyes sparkling.

"Well I have had all afternoon to think about it. And the doctor did say it was fine …"

He parted her legs, blowing gently over her heated sex, and she gasped.

"Gene! What are you doing?"

"D'yer want me ter draw you a diagram, luv?"

His mouth closed over the sensitised bud, his tongue lapping and stroking, and she moaned loudly as her legs threatened to give way beneath her. He held her there, continuing his teasing ministrations until her thighs were quivering and he knew she was close, and then he got to his feet again, grappling with his flies.

"Bedroom, Gene?"

"Too far, Bols."

Pinning her against the big fridge, he lifted a shapely leg and placed it around his waist before plunging inside her and she whimpered her pleasure as her body adjusted to the sheer size of him. He groaned, hoisting her up so she could wrap both legs around him

"Fuck, Alex. So bloody tight … can't hold back …"

He began to thrust hard and fast, grunting with the effort, and she moaned throatily as she neared the edge, clutching his shoulders and gasping his name as her orgasm finally ripped through her body leaving her panting and shaking. He powered into her once, twice, three times more before flooding into her with a groan of triumph, lost to everything but the last intense moments.

He rested his forehead against hers for a second before lowering her gently to the floor in some relief. Chest still heaving, he took her by the hand and made for the sofa, flopping down and pulling her into his lap.

"Jesus Christ. I'm gettin' too old fer this, Bols. Don't think me knees will ever recover."

She giggled, nipping at his earlobe.

"Well, it was your idea to christen the fridge, not mine."

"Didn't hear any complaints from you, woman!"

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling, and she smirked.

"Wasn't my knees suffering, was it?"

He snorted, pulling her head down for a long, lingering kiss. When he finally released her, she sighed, stroking a finger down his cheek.

"By the way, the decree nisi arrived today so I'm a free woman at last."

Gene and his wife had parted company fairly amicably but as Alex had predicted Pete hadn't made things easy, even though she was convinced he had someone else.

"Free? With a bun in the oven? Best get yer down that registry office while yer can still fit through the door, luv."

She slapped him playfully but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I can't wait, Gene. And neither can Molly, she's dying to be a bridesmaid. She dotes on you, you know, and you're so good with her."

He shrugged, but she saw the genuine pleasure in his eyes.

"Yer know I think the world of her, Bols. She's just like her mother and I happen ter luv her, so how could I not?"

Her heart contracted as it did every time he used the word. After mumbling it nervously into her ear the day they moved into the flat, he'd never looked back.

"Well I hope you still love me when I'm the size of a house. And I should warn you, women get very randy in the last few months so you'd better gird your loins."

He chuckled, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her neck.

"Bloody hell, woman, yer already insatiable. Will I get any chance to kip at all, then?"

She undid a couple of buttons on his shirt and slid her hand inside to caress his warm skin, feeling the steady 'thud, thud' of his heartbeat under her fingertips.

"Not a lot. Although we will have to get a bit creative, position-wise. You'd better get those knees in serious training."

He stood slowly, still holding her in his arms, and she giggled as he stifled a groan, hanging onto his shoulders as he headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"Come on then, Dr Livingstone. Best go and play at being missionaries while we still can …"

.

xxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed – if so, please let me know. That's it for now, but I suspect there may be more in the future, muse permitting!


End file.
